1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the processing of the cuttings when drilling for hydrocarbons using a gaseous drilling fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known there are many methods in the area of processing for ‘normal’ oil & gas well earthen and drilling fluid laden drilling mud when using a liquid drilling fluid. However, far fewer methods are known in the field of processing the dry drilling cuttings generated when using gaseous drilling fluids, while using a wet cuttings treatment process to dispose of them.
However, certain drilling applications require that all or part of an oil and gas well be drilled with compressed air or other gaseous drilling fluid, say for example, nitrogen or natural gas, used as the lifting medium for the drilled cuttings
An air/gas discharge pipe 15 typically called a “Blooie Line” is typically attached to the well head blow out preventer 13 for venting the returning air/gas/drilled cuttings mixture at a distance from the drilling rig site for either discharge or flaring purposes.
When discharging only, the material is sent to an earthen pit for collection of the discard. Environmental regulations have precluded the use of earthen pits in some areas and in others, a drive to reduce location size has prompted oil and gas operators to seek alternative solutions for containing, collecting and managing this discard stream.